As is generally well known, skimmer baskets with openings are provided in above ground or in ground pools to evacuate floating debris in such pools. Prior to the conception and development of the instant invention efforts have been made to improve skimming of the floating debris into a skimmer basket. However, there is a need for an improved flow diverting weir for a swimming pool skimmer that is easy to install and adjust.